The present invention relates to lighters, and more particularly to a gas lighter which can be extended out when in use or folded up when not in use and, which has a safety control mechanism to protect form error triggering.
Various structures of gas lighter have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,922; 4,292,021; 4,502,465; and, 4,538,984. In these structures, a control circuit is triggered by a control knob to drive a gas container to discharge gas and simultaneously drive an electric igniter to make a fire. The common disadvantage of these structures is that fire will be produced when the control knob is triggered unintentionally. Therefore, a certain measure must be taken so as to lock the control knob when the device is not in use. Further, a gas lighter generally includes an elongated nozzle tube which must be elongated sufficiently so that the operator's hand is kept at a safe distance from the gas flames produced at the front end of said nozzle tube. Because of the design of the elongated nozzle tube, a gas lighter generally requires much space in storage.